One of A Kind
by Fire Of The Stars
Summary: The trio is back for their fifth year at Hogwarts. New girl Avril has a mysterious gift, and it will afeect them all. When new evils arise, Harry must be willing to do anything to fight them. Or lose the one he loves.
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1: The New Girl

  


Harry Potter felt a cloud of anxiety settle upon him as he entered Kings Cross Station. He glanced at his best friends Ron and Hermione, standing on either side of him. As if sensing his gaze, their eyes turned toward him. He sighed and continued walking, followed by Fred, George, Ginny, and Molly Weasley. He turned to Hermione, and opened his mouth to speak, when ~OOMPH~! He felt someone collide with him. He whipped his head around to apologize, but when he saw whom he had run into, his mouth was left gaping open. 

  


It was a girl, and a very pretty one at that. Her hair fell in glossy, dark curls to just below her shoulders. She was pale, with clear, light eyes and red lips. As he stared at her, struggling to find his voice, she simply laughed- a kind, gentle laugh. She said,

  


"I'm sorry. I seem to have misplaced my sense of direction. I hope I didn't hurt you." At this, Harry regained his ability to speak. 

  


"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I'm fine." Hermione cleared her throat and glanced meaningfully at Harry. Harry could swear he saw Ron roll his eyes. 

  


"Are you okay?" he asked. This seemed to amuse the girl. 

  


"Are you kidding?! Of course I'm okay. Any day I get the chance to make a fool out of myself, I'm fine." Everyone but Hermione, who seemed to disapprove of the new girl, laughed at this comment. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley remembered that they had to be somewhere, and ushered the group toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

  


When they reached the barrier, the new girl's confident air disappeared. She looked around at them, obviously confused by the significance of a brick wall. 

  


"Um, how does this help us get to platform 9 3/4?" she asked. 

  


"You run through it dear.", Mrs. Weasley said. Harry thought he saw a hint of fear in the girl's eyes, but it was only for a split second. She quickly regained her composure, even offering to go first. Hermione was not impressed. The new girl grabbed her trunk, which Harry had failed to notice, and ran at top speed through the barrier. Ginny followed her, then Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and finally Harry. 

  


When he got through, he looked around for the girl, but did not see her. Where could she have gone? Harry asked himself. Then another, frustrated voice answered him. She's on the train, you idiot. And you had better get going in that direction too if you plan on making it to school! Ron's voice snapped Harry back from his thoughts. 

  


"You looking for that new girl?" he asked, grinning mischievously. Harry shrugged casually but Ron was not convinced. Sighing, Harry said, 

  


"Yeah, you caught me. I was wondering who she is." Ron's grin widened. 

  


"Me too. She's gorgeous!" 

  


At this, Hermione snorted. They both turned to look at her. Ron was obviously annoyed. Then again, he had been since Hermione had returned from Bulgaria and refused to talk about it. Harry chose not to voice his theories on this subject. 

  


"Did you just snort?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

  


"What did I do?!" Ron demanded. 

  


"That girl is not what I would call gorgeous.", she said. Harry would have loved to argue with that comment, but Ron did it for him. 

  


"Are you jealous Hermione?" 

  


"I most certainly am not!" She turned to Harry. 

  


"I thought you liked Cho." 

  


Harry's stomach turned as he remembered Cho's face at the feast at the end of last year. When Dumbledore had made a toast to Cedric Diggory's memory, Harry had seen Cho, tears silently streaming down her face. The vision had ripped him to pieces. Over the summer, he had given up on Cho. He knew that he would always remind her of Cedric's death. He had been the last person with him, it had been his fault. No matter how many times he was told that it wasn't, he still felt guilty. He didn't answer, and Hermione didn't press any further. Silently, the three of them boarded the scarlet train, and began the journey back to Hogwarts.


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets

  


Avril Nicholson knew her life was about to change forever. She was on her way to the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Or, at least, most people seemed to think of Hogwarts in those terms. Well, if those boys were examples of the male population, it can't be all bad, she thought to herself with a smirk. Yes, they were definitely cute. All four of them. Three were red- heads, one taller than the others. But that girl with the brown hair obviously has her eye on him. Not that she would ever admit it, of course. Too much pride. So, whether he knows it or not, he is taken. 

  


If there was one thing Avril knew, it was how to read people. That had been one of the first signs that she was, well...different. She saw things that others couldn't see. She thought back to the other boy, the one she had run into. Dark, untidy hair; glasses, yeah, but for him they worked; and beneath them were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Vivid, emerald green, full of pain and uncertainty. He was living in the past, she knew, a past full of horrible grief. As she pictured him, his pain came flooding through her. Images filled her head, strange and foreign, but all too familiar. High, chilling laughter; the gaunt, haunted face of his godfather; beady, watery eyes; a handsome boy with a blank, cold face; a pale face streaked with tears; a blinding flash of green light, and unbearable, searing pain. She was aware of a piercing shriek. Then everything went black.  


Harry was deep in conversation with Ron and Hermione when a scream rang out, cutting through the atmosphere like a knife. Their eyes met for an instant before they were on their feet. They opened the door to every compartment, drawing a few annoyed and apprehensive glances. Harry's heart was pounding against his ribs. He didn't even know what he was looking for, or if he wanted to find it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard Hermione when she shouted, 

  


"Harry, Ron, get over here at once!" 

  


However, his legs obeyed on their own, and he found himself standing beside her. Her face had lost all of its color and her mouth was drawn into a thin line. He followed her eyes to the inside of an empty compartment. His gaze swept over it, but then he realized that it was not empty after all. On the floor was a very still girl. Panic rose within him, but he forced it down. Now was not the time. 

  


Gathering all of his courage, he knelt beside her, pushing back her long dark hair to examine her face. He recognized her at once as the girl he had run into. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he realized she was only unconscious. Hermione and Ron were instantly at his side.

  


"What do you think happened?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione said nothing, and Harry noticed her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. Ron noticed as well, and took her hand, stroking the base of her thumb. 

  


Harry focused his eyes once again on the girl, holding her hand in both of his. He silently pleaded with her to wake, and, as if hearing his pleas, she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, she returned the grip on his hand, and she took in a deep, ragged breath. She slowly took in her surroundings, and her eyes flickered over Ron and Hermione, who were still in their own silent world, before landing on Harry. She fixed him with an intent, knowing look, and he felt like she was reading into his soul. 

  


Suddenly, she had him in a tight embrace, clinging to him as if he were her last hope. When she pulled away, her cheeks were wet with tears. He felt Ron and Hermione staring. Apparently that had captured their attention. Harry felt his face burning. This girl was very different from the one he had met in the station. She was so intense and mysterious. And the way she had looked at him, like she knew his thoughts, felt his pain, was disconcerting. But it was also comforting to think that someone could fully understand. Who was she? He asked himself again. But this time, the question took on an entirely different meaning. 

  
  



	3. Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations

  


"So, what made you faint like that?" Ron asked. The three of them were sitting in the compartment with the girl, who was still very pale. 

  


"Ron, slow it down a bit. Give her some time," Hermione said, in a slightly condescending tone. He rolled his eyes in response, but didn't say anything, and Harry noticed that their fingers were still laced together. Harry wanted to know the answer to that question as well, but at the moment another question was burning in his mind. 

  


"Who are you?" he blurted out. The girl turned toward him, a bewildered expression on her face. 

  


"Do you mean my name or something else?" she quipped, reminding him of the way she had been at the station. Without giving him time to respond, she said, 

  


"My name is Avril Nicholson, but I'm not really sure who I am." On the last sentence, her voice was barely above a whisper. Harry had no idea what to say, and Ron seemed no better off. Luckily, Hermione came to the rescue. 

  


"Are you happy about going to Hogwarts?" she asked, switching to an easier topic. He saw Avril relax, leaning back into the seat, a small smile playing across her features.

  


"I suppose so, but I don't really know what to expect."

  


He noted that Hermione's expression was one of concern and no longer disapproval. When no one spoke, Avril drew in a deep breath and continued. 

  


"Well, I've heard a lot about Hogwarts, mostly good. But I've always had a tutor, never been in a school." 

  


"Why?"Ron asked. 

  


"Well, I'm not sure. But I think it has to do with the reason I passed out." She paused. "You see, I have a talent that most wizards and witches don't possess." She looked down at her lap, a curtain of dark hair hiding her face. Hermione looked ready to explode with anticipation. She was leaning so far forward that Harry feared she might fall, chewing on her lower lip, her brown eyes wide. 

  


"Well, er, I'm what Muggles call a psychic. I can read thoughts, as if I become part of someone else. Sometimes the visions become really intense, and I can faint. I suppose my parents thought that it would be dangerous to go to a school until I learned to better control it. And that didn't happen until this summer." 

  


A million questions were swimming through Harry's head. 

  


"Is that even possible?" he asked.

  


"I've read a bit about it, but mostly legends. I never thought I would meet someone who could actually do it!" Hermione interjected eagerly. But it was Ron who voiced the most important concern. 

  


"So, what did you see that made you pass out?"  


*****************

Avril knew she had to answer. They were all so nice, and they had rescued her. But she didn't know what to say. Would Harry be mad that she had read his thoughts? Gathering all of her courage, she raised her face to meet his eyes, taking his hand. This action caused butterflies to begin fluttering in her stomach, a reaction she had not expected. Still, the feeling of his fingers laced through her own was comforting, and he didn't seem to mind, so she held on. When she spoke, it was to him only.

  


"I was inside your head. I saw your memories, your worst nightmares. Your worries about your godfather. Your anger at a man with beady, watery eyes. Your feelings for a girl with dark hair, and the pain you felt when she cried. A handsome boy whose death you witnessed. High, cold laughter, and a flash of green light followed by blinding pain." 

  


She watched his eyes widen, pools of emerald green, full of wonder and uncertainty. 

  


"You, you could see all that?" he whispered in amazement. 

  


"I could feel it."

  


She silently begged him to believe her, and not to run from her. She knew only a fraction of the pain he suffered through. And judging from the expression on his friends' faces, he suffered in silence.  


***********

Harry felt as if his heart had stopped when Avril looked into his eyes and took his hand. Her eyes were pools of icy blue, many secrets hidden in their depths. She spoke to him alone, her voice filled with emotion. He felt as if she were laying his whole life before them, for the world to see. As she spoke, tears shimmered in her eyes, and he knew that she had felt his pain. Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances. Even after Avril stopped describing her visions, her words hung in the air. She searched his eyes, and he tightened his grip on her hand. Somehow, that was the answer she had been looking for. She smiled warmly at him, a single tear cascading down her face. All was silent for what seemed to be an eternity.

  


"Harry, why didn't you tell us you were feeling all that?" Hermione asked, and he could tell by her tone that she, too, was crying. He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. 

  


"I, I couldn't," he whispered. Hermione's lip trembled as tears silently streamed down her cheeks. Suddenly, Ron dropped her hand and shot to his feet, his face crimson with anger. 

  


"WHY NOT? Why couldn't you tell your best friends? Oh, right, The Heroic Harry Potter deals with everything by himself! What about all that we've gone through with you?" he shouted, as Hermione's sobs grew louder. 

  


Harry kept his eyes on Ron. What Ron was saying made sense, and he knew it. The words cut him to the core as he thought of his first year at Hogwarts, when they had all endangered themselves to help him rescue the Sorcerers Stone. 

  


"I know I should have told you," He said through gritted teeth. "But since the last task, we've all had to deal with a lot. There have been attacks, deaths, and you have both been worried sick about your families. I didn't want to give you more to worry about."

  


When Ron spoke again, his voice was softer, tinged with annoyance. 

  


"We have been worried mostly about you, you idiot. You closed yourself off, and we were worried about you. The only person you would talk to was Ginny." 

  


Harry's mind suddenly filled with images of Ginny, her brown eyes full of warmth as she sat with him, her brilliant red hair falling onto her face, her hand resting lightly on his arm. She was no longer the shy, somewhat annoying girl who had adored him. She was beautiful, kind, and mature.

  


He was drawn away from his thoughts as he felt Avril's fingers slip away from his. She was gazing at him knowingly, as if she had just realized something she should have seen before. But before he could ask why, the door slid open, revealing Ginny and Neville. 

  


"You guys had better be changing into your robes. We should be at school in a few minutes," Ginny said, glancing toward Harry and smiling. When her eyes landed on Avril, her eyebrows shot up in confusion. She moved toward them uncertainly, extending a hand toward Avril. 

  


"Ginny Weasley," She said. 

  


"Avril Nicholson. I take it you are Ron's sister," Avril replied curtly, but did not shake Ginny's hand. 

  


"Well, we have to be getting back to our compartment," Ginny said quickly, throwing a bewildered look at Harry before grabbing Neville's arm and dragging him out.  


********

A short while later, they arrived at Hogwarts. Avril tried to take in every detail, but found it to be impossible. The castle was huge and beautiful. When she entered the Great Hall, she gazed at the ceiling in awe. It was enchanting to look like the night sky, thousands of stars glittering like diamonds against a sheet of black satin. She walked slowly to avoid tripping over anyone, as she was hardly paying attention to where she was going. A voice from her left said, 

  


"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" 

  


"It's amazing! I've never seen anything like it," she replied, her eyes sweeping over the ceiling once more before turning to identify the speaker.

  


She felt a surge of anger as she recognized the scarlet hair, brown eyes, and warm smile of Ginny Weasley. Avril was really beginning to like Harry, and she had thought he liked her too. But Avril knew of his feelings for Ginny, even if he didn't. On the train, she had seen Ginny's face in Harry's mind, and felt the emotions connected to the images. She knew that Ginny was not to blame, but it was clear that Ginny had the same feelings for him, and Avril was jealous. Without another word, she ventured off to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione, leaving Ginny behind.


	4. Back To Normal

Chapter 4: Back to Normal  
  
Harry smiled as Avril joined them at the Gryffindor table, sitting down across from Harry. She was clearly very happy about the Sorting Hat's decision as well, her eyes sparkling in delight.   
  
"So, welcome to Gryffindor then," Ron said. She nodded emphatically while sipping her pumpkin juice. Harry glanced to his left at Ginny. She was glaring at Avril, her expression one of pure fury. He gently touched her arm, and she looked up at him, the anger fading from her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Gin?", he asked. Seeing the concern in his deep green eyes, Ginny felt her stomach turn. Reluctantly, she broke eye contact, looking at her hands, which lay in her lap. His touch was burning into her arm, a sensation that made it immensely difficult to speak.  
  
"It's just that she was rude to me earlier."   
  
"Who? Avril?", he asked, an expression of confusion on his face. She nodded almost imperceptibly.   
  
"On the train, and then when we arrived."   
  
"Wow, I can't see her being rude to anyone, although I guess she did brush you off on the train. Come to think of it, she brushed me off as well. Ah, well, I believe you, Gin." Then, with no warning at all, his hand was grasping hers. She was suddenly very glad that she had kept her head down, because she was sure her face was now as red as her hair.  


************  
A few days later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Avril were all at breakfast when Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, swept into the Great Hall, a copy of the Daily Prophet tied to her leg. She landed on the table, allowing Harry to remove the paper.   
  
"Oh, she is so beautiful!", Avril squealed. She moved her hand toward Hedwig, looking at Harry for permission.   
  
"Sure, you can pet her.", He said. Immediately, Avril was stroking the owl's soft white feathers. He saw Ginny roll her eyes and sighed softly. The animosity between Ginny and Avril had only increased since the first night back. As he unfolded his mail, Ron and Hermione huddled in around him. The headline read _Well-known Wizarding Family Found Dead_. They read over the article, and Harry felt his blood boil as he noted that the Ministry of Magic was still denying that the numerous deaths over the past months were related to Voldemort. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, had refused to believe that Voldemort had risen again. The cause of death was listed as unknown.   
  
"How can they deny it?!", Harry demanded. Ron and Hermione both shook their heads, clearly at a loss for words. Avril's stopped stroking Hedwig, who hooted softly before flying out of the Hall.   
  
"Harry, what are you so upset about? What's happened?", she asked, her voice rising in panic.   
  
"The Ministry still refuses to acknowledge Voldemort's connection to all of these deaths!", Ron answered, flinching as he spoke the name. Since their last day of fourth year, Ron had decided that he was going to stop referring to Voldemort as "You-Know-Who," as had Hermione and Ginny.   
  
"But how can they deny it?", Ginny asked angrily. "The victims have shown all the signs of Avada Kedavra!"   
  
"Well, if Fudge denies it, then the rest of the Ministry follows suit.", Hermione said logically.  
  
"That dumb git! Our dad was brave enough to face the truth.", Ron said, brown eyes flashing in anger. Harry glanced at Avril and saw tears flowing down her cheeks.   
  
"Avril, what's wrong?", Hermione asked. Avril looked at Harry.   
  
"That laughter, that was Voldemort wasn't it? I never made the connection before now. You saw him rise, and saw him kill that boy." Harry nodded slowly, and Avril's tears turned into sobs. "H-He, He's after you isn't he?" again, he nodded.   
  
"Aren't you scared?", she asked, her eyes searching his as her tears began to subside.   
  
"I'm terrified," he whispered. "but letting that fear rule my life will only be letting him win." Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement, and Avril seemed to understand, as she said no more about it. Harry threw the paper onto the table and led them out of the Great Hall.  


******************  
The room was cold and dark, barely furnished. A large snake was curled up in the floor beside the fireplace. All seemed peaceful, but a sense of danger hung in the air. There was the sound of footsteps approaching, getting ever closer. Then, they stopped. The door opened, and two figures entered. The air grew colder, and the fire went out, what little light it had provided immediately leaving the room. One figure was thrown upon the floor, making a loud thud. The other raised his wand, and muttered 

  


"Crucio!"

  


The person on the floor began to writhe in agony, the white-hot pain coursing through every part of his body. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. The attacker moved forward, aiming his wand at the other's head. 

  


"Avada Kedavra!"   
  
Harry awoke with a start, his scar burning. He was drenched in a cold sweat. He glanced over at Ron's bed, considering waking him up, but decided against it. Silently, he stood up and left the dormitory, heading for the common room. When he got there, he saw another figure huddled in the chair facing the fire. He recognized the mane of red hair, and walked toward her. He knelt down beside her chair, lightly resting his hand on her shoulder. She jerked suddenly, raising her gaze to his. Her brown eyes were wide with fear, shimmering with unshed tears.  
  
"Gin, why are you awake at this hour?", he asked gently. He pushed her hair out of her face, trying to ignore the feeling he got from touching her.   
  
"I had another nightmare.", she said.   
  
"Me, too.", he admitted. Her eyes bore into his. When he had stayed at the Burrow before the start of term, he and Ginny had both spent a lot of time together. He had discovered that she had frequent night terrors, as he did, and they had a lot of late night talks. She had been the only person he had confided in.  
  
"Gin, nothing is going to happen to you.", he said, wishing he could be sure of that. At his words, she closed her eyes tightly, tears coursing down her face. He swallowed the tears burning his throat, knowing he had to be strong for her. But her tears cut him to the core, and he found himself drawing her close in a hug. She clung to him tightly as he stroked her hair gently. After a few moments, her tears subsided, but she didn't pull away. She needed him like she needed oxygen, and for this moment, she had him. She wanted it to last forever. She breathed in deeply, burning the memory into her mind, and reluctantly pulled back. Harry was gazing at her in a way that made her heart nearly jump out of her chest. There was something in his eyes, something she dared not hope for. Her nightmare was far from her mind now. Harry would protect her, as he always had.  


****************  
He awakened the next morning to shouts, and it took a moment for him to realize that he was in the common room. He automatically glanced around for Ginny, and felt a mixture of relief and disappointment when he found that she was gone. He could only imagine what Ron would say if he had found them asleep side by side, and all possible scenarios were bad. Wait a second! Isn't that Ron's voice? Harry listened closer to the angry voices, recognizing his two best friends.   


"Why are you so interested in my trip anyway?", Hermione demanded.  
  
"Because I want to know what happened with that ugly git!", came Ron's retort.  
  
"I seem to remember you following Victor around, wanting his autograph."  
  
"But I didn't date him, did I?!"  
  
"Well, I should hope not" (This remark caused Harry to chuckle to himself.)"Ron, have you ever thought that maybe you are jealous?"  
  
Uh-oh! She should not have said that, Harry thought, waiting for Ron's reaction.  
  
"ME, jealous of that oaf! Yeah, right! Why would I ever be jealous of him?"   
  
Harry happened to agree with Hermione that Ron was incredibly jealous, but for one main reason.  
  
"Maybe because he is a professional Quidditch player, maybe because he has girls chasing him, or maybe because you think he has me!", Hermione said.  
  
Silence followed this comment, and Harry looked up to see Ron blushing furiously. He seemed to be trying to say something, but couldn't get it out. Harry stood up to make his presence known, and Hermione looked at him in shock, her cheeks instantly turning crimson.   
  
"Why did you sleep down here?", she asked.  
  
"Nightmare.", He answered quickly. "Let's get down to breakfast, shall we."As he led them out of the common room, he thought to himself,_ At least things are back to normal_.


	5. Halloween

Chapter 5: Halloween

  


Halloween approached quickly, bringing with it a mixture of excitement and apprehension. All Halloweens at Hogwarts were eventful. Harry would never forget his first year, when he and Ron had fought a mountain troll. That was the night that had cemented their friendship with Hermione. Gryffindor was planning strategies for their first Quidditch match against Slytherin. Ron had been made the new Keeper, and Angelina, blushing madly, had accepted the role of Captain. However, it was clear that as time passed, the stress level increased steadily. 

*************

Harry sat alone at a secluded table in the common room, struggling to think of new predictions for his Divination homework. He wished Ron were here to help him, but he was undoubtedly lurking about the library with Hermione. Over the past few weeks, the two of them had been spending a lot of time together. Harry pored over his homework for another few minutes, racking his brain for an idea that he had not used recently. Coming up with nothing, he slammed the book shut, dropping his head to the table. Closing his eyes, a familiar face filled his mind. A sweet smile, deep brown eyes, and delicate features framed by scarlet hair. Ginny was once again invading his thoughts. He tried to think of something else, thinking of Quidditch. But the image immediately changed to one of Ginny cheering for him in the stands. The sound of footsteps carried him back to the present, and he glanced up, deeply hoping it was Ginny. Instead, he found himself face to face with Avril. 

  


"Having trouble with your homework?" she asked, grinning. 

  


"Yeah. I can't think up any predictions for Divination.", he said. Avril laughed.

  


"What do you mean, _'think up'_?" she asked, clearly amused. "Did you fill out your star chart?"

  


"Yes, but I just don't understand it." He groaned in frustration.

  


"Why not? It's really very simple."

  


"For you, maybe. You are Trelawney's favorite student!"

  


Avril giggled. "Well, I actually see images in tea leaves and such. My mum taught me Divination ages ago. It runs in our family."

  


"Wow! You have two rare talents. What else are you hiding from us?"

  


"Well, Mr. Potter, to find that out you'll just have to wait and see."

*****************************************

After everyone else had trudged up the stairs to the dormitories, their eyes heavy and their minds foggy, Harry lingered in the common room. His eyes were blank, staring at a spot on the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. His mind drifted once again to the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He saw Cedric's face, blank and cold. He felt the knife piercing his skin, blood flowing onto his robes. He was a tool in Voldemort's resurrection. He felt the eyes of the Death Eaters on him as he and Voldemort prepared to duel. His mind drifted back even further to his third year, when his only chance at having a real family had been taken away. As he remembered his second year, fury coursed through his veins. He saw Tom Riddle, standing over him as he knelt beside Ginny's unconscious form, explaining coolly that Ginny would not wake. He felt tears stinging his eyes, imagining what his world would be like without Ginny. It would be a cold, dismal place. No warm smiles, so bright that they seemed to light up the room. No brown eyes, full of life and passion, glancing up at him. No more late night talks. He would have no one to confide in. He would be empty without her, this he was sure of. That thought led to another, one which left him stunned. _I . . . I have . . . for Gin-? But, how? When?_ Suddenly a slender hand passed in front of his face, and he looked up to see Ginny, clad in pale blue pajamas. 

  


"Harry, what are you doing down here this late at night?" she asked. 

  


"I could ask you the same question, but I already know the answer.", he replied.

  


"Well, you look like you haven't been to sleep at all.", she said.

  


"That's because I haven't.", he stated, averting his eyes. But Ginny gently placed her hands on either side of his face, and the feeling of her fingertips against her skin swept through him. He raised his face, and her eyes met his with fierce intensity. Her brown eyes held a flame, a flame that set every atom in his body buzzing. He felt the world fade away, leaving only the two of them, two candles burning against the darkness of the night. Harry knew everything in that instant. There was no longer any confusion, no fear, no worries, and no pain. Their faces inched closer until their foreheads touched. They continued to stare into each other's eyes as their lips met gently, both afraid that the flame would die if the connection was broken. The kiss, however gentle, shot waves of electricity through Harry. 

  


When they pulled away, Ginny gazed at him, and he saw the question in her eyes before she spoke it aloud. 

  


"Why?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion, her eyes beginning to shine. 

  


He couldn't find the words to explain, so he responded in the only way that made sense. He pulled her to him and kissed her again, pouring the answer into her. When they finally parted, she looked back at him, smiling gently. 

  


"Oh." was all she said. He grinned at her, knowing she understood. He slid his arm around her waist, placing his hands over his, and held her close until her eyes drifted closed.

********************************************

  


The morning of October thirty-first, Harry sat beside Ginny at breakfast, as usual. But no one knew that their hands were locked together under the table. It had been a week since their first kiss, and they had yet to tell anyone. Hermione kept shooting suspicious glances in their direction, but said nothing. Avril was beside Hermione, her arms crossed over her chest, not speaking. Ron was oblivious to the tension, happily eating his toast. The moments crawled by silently until finally Ginny dropped Harry's hand and stood up. 

  


"I'm going to go get ready for class.", she announced. She walked away from the table, briefly glancing over her shoulder at Harry. 

  


"Um, I am just going to go get my, um . . . my quill. It's in the dormitory.", Harry said quickly, getting to his feet. Hermione raised one eyebrow at him, and Avril's scowl deepened. 

  


"Okay then, see you in Divination."Ron said happily. Hermione snorted indignantly, and as Harry walked away, he could hear her grumbling.

  


"I can't believe you are _still_ enrolled in that class! That professor is a fraud!" 

  


When Harry reached the Gryffindor tower, he stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. 

  


"Tiddlywinks,", he said. The portrait swung open, and he stepped into the common room. It was completely deserted. For a second, he was afraid that Ginny hadn't meant for him to follow him. But then he felt a pair of arms sliding around his waist, and a pair of lips brush against his cheek. Grinning, he turned to face Ginny, pulling her close. They hugged tightly, Ginny's head resting on his shoulder. After a few minutes, she pulled back, and he could tell something was bothering her.

  


"What's wrong, Gin?", he asked, kissing her forehead gently.

  


"When are we going to tell them?", she whispered.

  


"Soon, Gin. I promise.", he assured her. 

  


"I believe you.", she whispered into his shoulder, relaxing in his arms. 

************************

  


Harry raced up the steps to the steps to the North Tower, already late. When he reached the top, the trapdoor opened and he entered the classroom. He sank into the chair next to Ron, struggling to catch his breath. Avril glared at him from across the table. Ron simply smiled.

  


"Be glad you got here before the old bat did.", he said. Harry forced laughter as he saw Avril roll her eyes. _What is wrong with her?_, he asked himself. Just then, Professor Trelawney strode into the room, her strong perfume making Harry slightly dizzy. 

  


"Today, we shall continue the unit on tarot reading.", she drew out here words dramatically. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. She continued to drawl on, explaining the significance of the cards and insisting that the exercise not be taken lightly. When she finished speaking, decks of cards appeared in front of them. Harry, Ron, and Avril shuffled their cards. 

  


"So, I'll read your cards, and you can read mine.", Ron said. Harry nodded. Avril shot him a nasty look, but set about dealing cards for herself. She was obviously experienced. Harry, on the other hand, was gazing down at the cards in front of him and not having the slightest clue what they meant. So he went the usual route. He held up the nine of clubs.

  


"I see a beating in your future.", he said with a snigger. 

  


"Yeah, probably a bludger. We have that match against Slytherin next week.", Ron replied.

  


As usual, Professor Trelawney was walking around the room, monitoring each group. She stopped to glance over Parvati Patil's shoulder. She pointed to a card, glancing at Lavender Brown, Parvati's partner. 

  


"This is a symbol of love. The one you want shall come to you.", she said loudly. Lavender glanced meaningfully at Dean Thomas, who smiled sheepishly. The professor made her way toward Harry's table. When she reached them, she glanced at Ron, who was now reading for Harry. She did a quick sweep of the cards, then looked back at Harry. She said nothing, moving on to Avril, who was looking very pale as she examined her cards. Trelawney didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, though. 

  


"You are a very talented reader, dear.", she cooed. Avril nodded a thank you, not saying a word. Harry noticed Parvati and Lavender glaring in Avril's direction. They had always been Professor Trelawney's favorite students before her arrival. But Avril took no notice of their eyes on her, and when class ended, she gathered her things quickly and silently. She was the first one out the door.

  


Harry slung his satchel over his shoulder, falling into step beside Ron as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

  


"So, what do you think that was about?"Ron asked. 

  


"I have no idea. But it was more than a bit weird, wasn't it?" Ron nodded. They entered the classroom, sliding into their normal seats. Hermione was already at the table next to theirs, but Avril was nowhere to be found. 

  


"Hi guys.", Hermione said.

  


"Hi, 'Mione.", they both muttered. She narrowed her eyes.

  


"Okay, what's wrong?", she demanded.

  


"Yes, Harry. What is wrong?", came a familiar voice. Harry looked up at Professor Lupin. 

  


"Avril has been acting off lately.", Ron explained.

  


"That girl is a strange one.", Lupin replied. He glanced around the room. "And I see she's decided to disappear for a bit." The rest of the class was filtering in, Neville taking the seat beside Hermione. 

  


"Ah, well."Lupin sighed. He returned to the front of the classroom, and all was silent. Everyone had been happy to find out that Lupin was to be their teacher again. Needless to say, a few parents had been unhappy, but had relented when they had received owls from their children, raving about Lupin's techniques. Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at one another before turning their attention back to class. 

  


"I believe that you covered the Unforgivable Curses last year. But, given the circumstances, Dumbledore and I feel that the lesson bears repeating. Therefore, today, we will practice throwing off the Imperius curse.", Lupin said, ignoring the gasps of surprise and fear that registered from many members of the class. 

  


"All years will be studying this technique, even the first years. Take it seriously, for there will come a time when you will need it.", Lupin added solemnly. 

  


"I will put the spell on you one at a time, and you will try your best to deflect the curse. Do not worry, as today is only a practice." He then pulled out his wand and called Lavender Brown to the front of the class. Her eyes were wide with terror, tears streaking silently down her cheeks. Parvati Patil watched, her eyes full of concern, as Lupin muttered the curse.

  


"Imperio!"

  


Harry watched intently. He saw the struggle in Lavender's eyes, her legs twitch, as she tried to fight. Harry remembered the feeling. The voice of reason was there, but so soft that it was nearly impossible to hear. He silently urged Lavender to fight. He felt immensely happy when the twitching stopped and she still hadn't moved. The spell was off. Lavender collapsed into her chair, immediately drawn into a hug by Parvati. No one said a word. Lavender clung to her best friend, the tears still coming, as Lupin called the next student to his desk. 

  


By the end of the class, everyone had gotten a chance to fight the curse. Harry had succeeded. Ron had as well, and was very proud of himself. Hermione, on the other hand, had been among the majority who had not been able to deflect the curse. Harry could tell it was a definite blow to her pride. As they walked out of the classroom, he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

  


"Come on, 'Mione. It's not that bad. You heard Lupin. No one is expected to get it right away.", Ron offered gently. 

  


Hermione sighed, swiping at her eyes. "Yes, but this _wasn't _my first try. We did it last year and Harry was the only one who was able to fight it."

  


Harry winced slightly at the bitter tone in her voice.

  


"But Harry has experience fighting dark magic, 'Mione.", Ron said. 

  


"Ron, you were able to fight it! What if . . ." She trailed off, biting her lip.

  


"What if what, Hermione?" Harry asked.

  


"What if Voldemort controls me the way Tom Riddle controlled Ginny. I wouldn't be able to fight it. I could kill you, Harry." A sob escaped her lips, and Harry felt his stomach contract with guilt. 

  


"You heard what Lupin said. There will come a time when we will need this.", she added. Without waiting for them to respond, she pushed by them, turning toward the Gryffindor Tower. Ron followed her, and Harry entered the Great Hall alone.

  
  


Neither Ron or Hermione showed up to Double Potions that afternoon. Many jokes were made as to the reasoning for their absence, but Harry ignored them. He was silent through class, and walked to dinner alone. He was disappointed to see that Ron and Hermione were still missing. However, as he glimpsed Ginny, his heart soared. In an instant, he was sliding into the seat beside her, his hand finding hers. She smiled at him, and he felt his loneliness melt away. She continued her conversation with Colin Creevey, who was in the seat across from her. Harry chatted briefly with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, but his mind was elsewhere. Ginny must have noticed, because halfway through dinner, after they had both finished eating, she glanced wearily at him and sighed.

  


"Colin, I have to go.", she said. Colin looked confused, but she didn't explain further. She rose from her seat, and Harry followed her out of the hall. They walked in silence until they were almost to the tower. Abruptly, she pulled him into a shadowed corner of the corridor, wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. He relaxed instantly, returning the embrace. 

  


"What's wrong, Harry?" she whispered. 

  


"We practiced throwing off the Imperius Curse today.", he said. Ginny drew in a sharp breath.

  


"That curse is awful, Harry.", she said, pulling back to meet his eyes. He nodded.

  


"Could you fight it?", she asked. He nodded again.

  


"So could Ron. But barely anyone else could."

  


"Oh, so, what about Hermione."

  


Harry sighed. "She feels awful about it. She is worried that she won't be able to fight if . . ." The unspoken words hung in the air, and Ginny shuddered. Harry felt tears sting his eyes as another thought struck him.

  


"Gin, what if he comes after you?" he whispered. 

  


She said nothing, but he heard her take in several ragged breaths, and knew she was crying. He gently raised her face and brushed his lips against hers. Suddenly, a very familiar voice broke through the silence. 

  


"_What are you doing with my sister_?!" 

  


The two of them jumped back from one another. Harry saw a flash of red hair and freckles and felt his face burn.

  


"Hullo, Ron." 

  
  
  
  



	6. Of Love and Quidditch

Chapter 6:Of Love and Quidditch

  


Ten minutes later, Harry was in the common room, his face buried in his hands, as Ginny and Ron screamed at one another.

  


"_How could you treat him like a criminal?!"_

  


"How could _he _snog my _little sister_?!"

  


"Ron, come on, it's really not that bad.", Hermione began, looking between the two of them nervously.

  


"Shut up, 'Mione!" Ron shouted. Hermione sunk into her chair once again, her eyes welling up with tears. People were leaning over the staircase, settled into chairs, or inside the inner circle, all listening with great interest to the drama that was unfolding. 

  


"Hey, Harry. It's really not that bad. At least Bill wasn't here.", Fred said, clapping Harry on the back.

  


"Yeah, or Charlie. You would have found yourself face to face with another Hungarian Horntail.", George quipped. Harry shot the both daggering looks, and they shut up immediately.

  


Harry's head was throbbing a few moments later, blood pounding in his ears. The yelling had calmed a bit. Ginny had made her point well, but Ron was still furious.

  


"Why didn't you tell me?"he demanded.

  


"Um, maybe because we knew how you would react!"Ginny hissed through clenched teeth.

  


"What? That's ridiculous, Gin. You had no idea how I would react."

  


"No, Ron, what is ridiculous is the way you _are_ reacting!"

There were many murmurs of agreement. Ron stammered, the tips of his ears turning beet red. Suddenly, an odd expression crossed his face. He looked around the room as if realizing for the first time that he and Ginny were not the only ones present. He saw Hermione, who was crying softly in a corner, and his face fell. He walked toward her slowly. She saw him coming and shot him an icy glare before storming up the stairs to her dormitory. Whispers immediately filled the crowd. Ron simply stood, frozen in his tracks, his face contorted in anger and pain. He grabbed his cloak and ran out of the common room. Harry sighed, and Ginny grabbed his hand. She shot the others looks of death, and they dispersed, returning to their spots. 

  


"Gin, I didn't mean for it to happen this way."

  


"I know."

  


Avril felt her blood boil. Harry and Ginny were an item now. The whole of Gryffindor house knew it. Of course, she had suspected, but never allowed herself to believe it. She knew she was beautiful. She could have had any guy in school, if she had wanted. But she chose Harry. He should have been honored. He should have been worshiping the ground she walked on, sending her flowers, candy. He should have been grateful. But instead he had fallen for the little red headed runt. The one who had no special gifts, no rare talents, at least none that Avril knew of. Avril's mind flashed back to that morning. Harry had been late to Divination. He had been with Ginny, of course. She knew that now. Suddenly, she remembered the card she had drawn. The card that had made her blood run cold. It was the reason she had avoided everyone. She had cast a spell on her bed to hide herself, so that no one could see or hear her. All because of one card. _Not just any card. The card of death. _She shuddered. What scared her most was that she had been thinking of Harry when she had drawn the card. What if that meant he was going to die? _Let him_, a cold, vicious voice whispered from the back of her head. _Look at what he has done to you. He dumped you, rejected you. For a little girl!_

"No!" she screamed, thankful that no one could hear her. "I will not let him die. It is not his fault."

  


She drowned out the voice, but as she fell into a fitful sleep, she heard the sound of distant laughter, and it chilled her to the bone.

  


The next morning, as soon as Harry woke up, a sense of dread filled him. Ron's bed was empty, and Harry wondered if he had ever come back. Sighing, he pushed himself out of bed and stumbled down the stairs to the common room. Hermione was tucked away in a corner, reading her favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History_. He noticed that Ron wasn't there, and guilt closed in over him. He walked over to Hermione.

  


"Have you seen Ron?" he asked gently. She nodded stiffly. 

  


"He came in late last night, and I was waiting for him.", she began. She took a deep breath and continued, her voice unsteady.

  


" He looked awful, Harry. His eyes were all red and swollen, like he had been crying for hours. He saw me, and he looked so sad. I couldn't take it, so I ran out. I came back a few minutes later, and he was gone again. I thought he had gone to bed."

  


Her voice was quiet, and she sounded as if she were about to cry again. She looked exactly as she had described Ron. Harry felt his heart drop. This was all his fault. Ron was missing, and it was his fault. He raked a hand through his messy black hair, as if the gesture could help. He groaned loudly, and saw Hermione looking at him sadly, her lip trembling. His voice caught in his throat as he started to apologize. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and Harry felt absolutely powerless to help her at all. Without a word, he ran back up to the dormitory, changed out of his pajamas, and raced to the Great Hall, trying to ignore Hermione's crestfallen expression.

*

  


Breakfast was tense and silent. Ginny was worried about Harry and Hermione, but even more so about Ron. She sat by Harry, her lonely hands folded in her lap, and didn't eat a bite. No one noticed, and that saddened her even more. Normally, Hermione would have lectured her on the importance of a healthy breakfast. Now there was only cold, still silence. Ginny was miserable. She was very annoyed when the Gryffindors began to whisper excitedly. It was only when Hermione looked up quickly that she became interested. She glanced up, and felt immense relief when she saw Ron walking toward the table. Hermione looked torn between grinning and crying. Harry simply looked relieved. Ron slid in across from her, looking extremely uncomfortable. 

  


"Um, sorry guys. I just had to think," he said. 

  


No one replied, but they all understood. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, wondering whether his attitude on their relationship had changed at all. Ron shifted his weight, his eyes falling on Hermione. 

  


"'Mione, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you.", he said, his voice thick with tears. 

  


Hermione looked down at her lap, then back up at him, her eyes glistening. She whispered something that Harry couldn't hear, and Ron looked as though he were about to cry again, when suddenly she threw her arms around his neck. Ginny smiled, Harry chuckled softly, and Ron blushed ten shades of red. Everyone around them was thinking the same thing. _It's about time._

  


*

  


The day of their first Quidditch match, Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindor team left breakfast early. Harry did not mind, as he was not very hungry and had only eaten at Ginny's insistence. Ron was looking very anxious indeed. His face was paper white, his freckles standing out in sharp contrast. 

  


"Do you really think I'll do okay?" he whispered, his voice frantic.

  


"For the last time, they wouldn't have made you Keeper if you couldn't do the job! Stop worrying."

  


Ron smiled weakly, and Harry was glad that he had made a difference. They sat down by each other in the locker room as Angelina stood in front of them, her cheeks red. 

  


"Uh, well, I know that I'm no Wood," she began. 

  


"Thank goodness.", Fred muttered. He was flushed with pride, his eyes on Angelina. Her blush deepened.

  


"But I've tried to be a good Captain. I know you will do your best out there. You always do.", she continued. Her face split into a wicked grin, her voice took on an edge. 

  


"But I want you to knock Slytherin off their brooms! No holds barred. It's not a foul until they call it.", she added. Fred beamed. Harry got the impression that he had helped her with that bit.

  


"And of course we want a nice clean game.", George quipped. They all laughed. 

  


Angelina, Katie, and Alicia went to the other side of the room as they changed into their scarlet robes. Harry wrapped his hands tightly around his Firebolt. He thought suddenly of Sirius, wishing he was here to watch him play. Ron clapped him on the shoulder. He was grinning from ear to ear. They walked out to the pitch, and Harry's thoughts focused on the game. The Snitch was released, fluttering around him for a split second before it became only a flash of gold in the distance. He glanced at Malfoy, who was scowling at him. Harry would certainly enjoy knocking him off his pedestal. 

  


The game began, Angelina immediately gaining control of the Quaffle. Harry heard Lee Jordan's commentary, but his mind was only on the Snitch. He was vaguely aware that Gryffindor was in the lead. He was searching every inch of the sky for a flash of gold. He could hear shouts from the stands. He knew Ginny was there, cheering for him. The thought made him smile. He was torn away from his thoughts when the Snitch came into view. He felt the rush of adrenaline that always came when he was this close to catching the Snitch , winning the game. It was a few yards away, hovering as if waiting for him. He leaned forward, speeding up. He knew that Malfoy wasn't far behind. His Firebolt accelerated smoothly. He was only inches from the Snitch when he felt his broom jerk. He glanced over to see Malfoy sneering back at him. He remembered Angelina's words. He pushed back with all of his strength, and Malfoy lost his balance. Harry took the opportunity, stretching his arm out over the handle of his broom. The Snitch moved quickly, out of reach once again. Harry shifted his weight just slightly, opening his hand. He inched forward, stretched out his fingers. He felt the tiny wings beat against his fingers and closed his hand. A whistle blew, signaling the end of the game. He landed smoothly, the ground feeling foreign beneath him. Ron was beside him, and they were soon greeted by Ginny and Hermione. 

*

  


"Oh, Ron, you played wonderfully!" Hermione exclaimed. She stretched out her arms as if to hug him, but quickly pulled back, a blush creeping up her neck. Ron's ears went pink. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances.

  


"Um, Harry, you played well, too.", Hermione stammered, her words running together. 

  


Harry smiled to himself. "Thanks, 'Mione."

  


He turned his gaze to Ginny, who smiled warmly. She slid her hand into his, and he noticed that Ron's smile suddenly seemed forced. Harry silently wondered if Ron would ever be used to the idea of him being with Ginny. He doubted it. 

  


"So, Ron, did you enjoy your first match?" Ginny asked.

  


The tension faded from Ron's face, his eyes became glassy. He nodded fervently. 

  


"Those bloody Slytherins didn't know what they were up against. Did you see that fantastic save I made?" 

  


He continued to rant, and they all grinned at one another. Harry tightened his grip on Ginny's hand. He gazed at her, realizing suddenly how lucky he was. Immediately, dark thoughts pushed their way in. Thoughts of losing her. He knew it was possible. _No, it's not. You can protect her, _a voice inside of him assured him. He willed himself to believe it. He could protect Ginny. Or he would die trying.

  


*

  


Avril tossed in her small bed, kicking the blankets away from her. She was muttering to herself. Hermione was the only girl who seemed to notice. She glanced over at her, thinking of what Ron had told her about Ginny's night terrors. Avril's behavior matched his descriptions exactly. She slid out of bed, slinking over to Avril's side. Her concern grew as she noted that Avril's face was pale, almost grey. She was drenched in cold sweat, but her head was hot to the touch. Her hair was matted together. Hermione pushed it back from her face. As she began to pull away, Avril's hand grasped her wrist. Her grip was painful, her nails biting into Hermione's flesh. Her eyes were open, but they were blank. Hermione was suddenly very afraid. She tried to pull her arm away, but Avril's grip was too strong. Almost inhuman. She watched as Avril's lips parted. They were cracked and covered with bits of dried blood. She wondered how she never noticed it before. But all thoughts were driven away as Avril began to laugh. Hermione stopped breathing. Her heart stopped beating. She felt a chill run down her spine. The laughter continued, seeming to echo into the night. 

  


Voldemort's laughter.

  
  
  



	7. Entropy

Chapter 7: Entropy

  


Hermione sat in front of Dumbledore, trembling from head to toe. Ron had given her his cloak before they had left the common room, but they all knew that the chills were not from the cold. After Avril had released her, she had stayed at her bedside for a few minutes, tears streaming down her cheeks. Fear would not let her move. But she had eventually gathered the strength to get to the boys' dormitory and wake up Ron.. 

  


"'Mione, what is it?" Ron had asked groggily. Upon seeing her face, he had become fully awake. He shook Harry awake and the two of them had walked her to Dumbledore's office.

  


"Miss Granger, can you explain what happened?" the Headmaster asked gently. He peered at her over half moon spectacles. 

  


"Does she really have to?" Ron blurted. Hermione was both grateful and annoyed at the same time.

  


"No, Ron. It's okay.", she insisted. She took a deep breath and began. She didn't see Harry's eyes widen, his face go pale. She looked at Dumbledore, reassured by the concern in his blue eyes. Ron was gripping the sides of his chair so hard his knuckles were turning white. As she finished, she realized that her face was wet with new tears. 

  


Dumbledore frowned. "This is an odd event indeed. I believe that we shall have to look into this further. As of now, I can only tell you to keep an eye on Miss Nicholson. I shall inform you when we find out more.", he said. 

  


Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall appeared. Lupin rushed to Harry's side.

  


"Minerva, would you please take Miss Granger to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked.

  


"But, sir, I'm fine. Really.", Hermione protested. 

  


"Miss Granger, I can tell you right now that you are _not_ fine.", McGonagall said, her tone firm. 

  


Hermione sighed and stood up. She nearly collapsed again. Her legs felt like jelly. McGonagall must have noticed. She put an arm lightly around Hermione's shoulder, steadying her. When they were gone, Lupin turned to Dumbledore, his features contorted in anger.

  


"What happened? If there has been an attack, Sirius needs to know."

  


"Remus, I assure you that, were there an attack, I would personally owl Sirius. May I remind you that I know his whereabouts as well." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

  


Lupin looked at Harry, who nodded slowly, and took the seat that Hermione had abandoned. He sat on the edge of the chair, leaning forward towards Dumbledore. 

  


Dumbledore sighed. "Although there has not been an attack, something odd and suspicious has happened."

  


Lupin's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

  


"Ah, Remus. I wish I could tell you, but I do not know."

  


"One of the girls in my year, she grabbed Hermione.", Harry whispered. 

  


All eyes turned to him. It was the first time he had spoken.

  


"In her sleep.", he added.

  


Lupin's eyebrows raised. "A night terror.", he stated. 

  


Harry shook his head. "No. This girl, the way Hermione described her, it reminded me of Muggle movies about possession."

  


"How do you mean?" Ron asked.

  


"Well, Avril was pale, her eyes were blank. But that's only part of the reason."

  


"What else?"

  


"Her laughter. When Avril laughed, she laughed like Voldemort."

  


The color left Lupin's face.

  


"Is this true, Albus?"he asked.

  


"That is how Miss Granger described it. And I daresay Voldemort's laughter is unmistakable."

  


"But is that even possible? Possession, I mean.", Ron asked. His voice was unsteady.

  


"Well, we have never dealt with it before. But, given the circumstances, anything is possible.", Dumbledore answered gravely. The weight of his words set in, sending Harry's mind reeling. Ron looked terrified, and he couldn't blame him. 

  


"I think that we should adjourn for the time being. I assure you that you will be notified when we find out more."

  


Harry stood up, suddenly exhausted. He started to leave, but Lupin stopped him.

  


"Harry, I'm going to owl Sirius. He would want to know." 

  


Harry nodded numbly before walking past him and starting toward the Gryffindor tower.

  


*

  


Harry and Ron awoke the next morning to find Hermione asleep in the floor of the common room. Immediately Harry was worried, as she was normally the first one awake. She was tossing about, her eyes clenched shut.

  


Ron knelt beside her, his brown eyes full of fear. "'Mione, wake up. It's over now.", he whispered. He sounded on the verge of tears. He shook her gently, as if afraid she would break. 

  


Harry looked on, his heart growing heavy. Guilt was settling over him, pulling at him. It was smothering. This was his fault. All of it. 

  


"Come on, 'Mione. It's okay. Wake up.", Ron pleaded again. 

  


"No. Let me go. Let me go! Please!" Hermione cried. The terror in her voice cut through them both. Her eyes flew open, wide with panic. She took in her surroundings and began to cry. She collapsed into Ron's arms. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair as she shook with sobs. 

  


When Ginny arrived, Hermione had calmed a bit. Her eyes were still wild and red, her cheeks till stained with tears. Ron's arm was around her, and his face looked strained. Ginny took in the scene, and her brown eyes clouded with worry. She sat beside Harry. His face was stone. She felt her stomach turn. She placed a hand on his arm, but he didn't even flinch. Something was very wrong. But obviously they were not going to tell her what. They sat in silence as the other Gryffindors left for breakfast. When Avril came down the stairs, Ginny felt anger build up inside of her. She glanced at Harry, confused to see his brilliant green eyes narrow. She saw Hermione tense up, her face losing what little color it had left. The anger quickly turned to rage. What had that little bimbo done?

  


"Hi Harry.", Avril said brightly. Ginny saw Harry's eyes widen. Her confusion deepened.

  


"See you in Divination.", Avril chirped, tossing her glossy brown curls over her shoulder as she walked away.

  


The silence roared in Ginny's ears. Her head was spinning. 

  


"Is someone going to tell me what is going on?" she demanded finally. Her voice was much louder than she had intended. 

  


There was no response. Ginny groaned in frustration. 

  


"Fine. I'm going to breakfast.", she said. She gathered her satchel and rushed out of the common room, leaving silence in her wake.

  


*

Harry sat in Divination, staring at Avril. He was watching her, taking mental notes on her behavior. _How can she be acting so normal after what happened last night?_ In the common room, he had been shocked to see her looking happy. The way Hermione had described her, he hadn't expected her to go to class at all. But here she was, her blue eyes twinkling. She was better than normal, he realized. He had never seen her this alive.

  


"What do you think?" Ron whispered, glancing at Avril. Harry shrugged, his frown deepening. Nothing seemed to make sense at the moment. Had Hermione imagined the whole thing? _No, _heinsisted to himself. _Something is going on. I just wish I knew what it was._

  
  
  



	8. Forgiven

  


Chapter 8: Forgiven

  


Things grew worse as the day progressed. Ginny ignored him at lunch, sitting at the other end of the table. Double Potions was even worse than usual. Hermione was still shaken up, and added in too many beetle eyes. When they reacted with the rest of the ingredients, it caused a small explosion. Fifty points were taken from Gryffindor. Hermione had fought back tears, as Malfoy and his cronies snickered. When Harry arrived at dinner, he felt like screaming. Ginny was nowhere to be found, probably still mad at him. He stayed at the table for all of ten minutes, quickly discovering he had lost his appetite. He left Ron and Hermione, who were deep in conversation and didn't notice.

  


He collapsed into a chair in the common room, sighing deeply. A few minutes later, he heard someone coming down the stairs and looked up. It was Ginny. She caught his eye and her face hardened. She turned to go back up, but he was already on his feet. He placed himself in front of her, grabbing her arm. She didn't pull away, but glared at him, making it perfectly clear she didn't want to be touched.

  


"Let go of me.", she said. Her voice was low and calm, which got to him immediately.

  


"Gin, what did I do?"

  


She said nothing, only stared at him.

  


"Look, anything I did to you, I'm sorry for it. I would never want to hurt you."

  


Her expression softened for an instant. "Then why couldn't you tell me what was going on this morning?" 

  


"Oh, Gin. We were all really shaken up this morning. I didn't want to get you worried.", he said. He knew he was lying. He wasn't sure why he hadn't told Ginny. He thought it had something to do with fear. 

  


"You could have told me. Harry, I want to know when something is going on with you."

  


"I know. I'm sorry." He pulled her to him, and she let him. She was still tense, but at least she would let him hug her. _I hurt her. Why does she put up with me? I screw everything up._ She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. _I'm sorry, Gin. I am so sorry._

  


* 

  


"Can you believe it?"Ron asked, taking his seat next to Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He sounded miserable.

  


"What? Did the Chudley Cannons lose again?" Harry asked.

  


"That was only one time this season, and that was a foul.", Ron stated. "But this has nothing to do with Quidditch."

  


"What is it then, Ron?" Hermione chimed in, leaning toward him. 

  


"They've cancelled all trips to Hogsmeade."

  


Harry felt his jaw drop. "I thought they were just delaying them . . ."

  


"Harry, you do realize that a village like that would be a perfect target for Voldemort, don't you?" Hermione argued.

  


"But, 'Mione, can't they station Aurors?"Ron's voice sounded desperate.

  


"They could, but who is to say it would do any good? Hogsmeade is crawling with people. They can't watch everyone at all times."

  


"She's right, Ron.", Harry admitted. Ron sighed and settled into his seat as class began. 

  


*

  


Harry jerked upright in his bed. His scar was burning, his heart racing. His first thought was of Ginny. His dream was coming back to him in fragments. Voldemort talking about a girl, his plans for her. _'She has no idea." Who?! Who does he want? _He jumped out of his bed and rummaged through his trunk. His hand grasped a thin, silver cloak. He threw it over his head, watching his body disappear, and made his way to Ginny's dorm. The door was unlocked. He gently pushed it open and tiptoed to her bedside. She was sleeping, her auburn hair fanned out on her pillow. Seeing her put his mind at ease. He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead before going back to his own bed. 

  
  


__

  
  
  



	9. Seasons Greetings

  


Chapter 9: Seasons Greetings

  


November flew by in a blur of essays and Quidditch practices. Before long, Christmas was only a week away. Harry was in a panic. He had no idea what to get for Ginny. Things were made exceptionally difficult now that he could not go into Hogsmeade. 

  


"What am I going to do?" he asked for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. And it was only nine o' clock. 

  


"You could make her something," Ron suggested. 

  


"Yes, but what?!"

  


Hermione's face suddenly lit up. "I have it!"

  


"What is it then?" Harry asked. But she continued as though she had not heard him.

  


"Of course, you'll need a little help with it. Most advanced. But I won't mind to help. Oh, it's going to be perfect!" She gathered her books and rushed out of the common room before either of them could say anything. 

  


"Where is she off to?" Ron asked, frowning.

  


"Where she always goes."

  


They looked at one another, then said together, "The library."

  


*

That night, Harry sat with Ginny, huddled over his Potions book. One thing he had discovered about her over the summer was that she was a very talented student. And Potions was her specialty, much to Snape's dismay. However, the most casual observer could plainly see that not much studying was happening.

  


Harry felt a light tingle skitter across the back of his neck. He glared at Ginny with mock anger. 

  


"Gin, I _have_ to get this essay done, or that slimy git will just have another excuse to take points from us," he insisted. 

  


She shot him a hurt look and pouted. He tried to ignore the wrenching feeling in his gut.

  


"Gin, I know that was just an attempt to break me. But you forget, I know your tricks." he said playfully.

  


"Oh, alright," she said, sighing. "I was only trying to have some fun. But I'll be serious now, I promise." She looked at him solemnly and he laughed.

  


"Not that serious, Gin." She smiled at him and then pointed down at the book. He rested his chin in his hand, watching her as she spoke. But he lost track after the first few sentences. _What is Hermione's idea? She has been in the library all day. And it's Saturday! _

  


The sound of the heavy text book slamming shut snapped him out fo his thoughts. He looked over at Ginny, thinking she was angry because he had not been paying attention. She did look angry. But she was not looking at him. Her cold gaze rested on the slim figure in front of them. He glanced up and met icy blue eyes. 

  


"Hi, Harry," Avril said. Her gaze flicked over Ginny.

  


"Um, hullo Avril," he said uncertainly. 

  


"I was just wondering if you needed any help with your Divination essay."

  


"Er . . ." Actually, he _did _need help. He was suddenly very aware of the 2 pairs of eyes focused on him. He felt his face get hot. 

  


After a few moments' silence, he answered, "No. Thanks anyway, though."

  


He noticed that Ginny relaxed instantly. He thought he saw a flash of anger on Avril's face, but she was still smiling. 

  


"Okay, then. Tell me if you need anything." As she walked away, Harry slid down in his seat, avoiding Ginny's scrutinizing stare. 

  


*

  


"Harry! I found it!" Hermione exclaimed, sliding to a halt in front of the table, her arms around a large book. Harry held back laughter. "I found what you can give . . ." She trailed off as her eyes fell on Ginny, who was gaping at her. Her face paled before she pasted on a smile.

  


"Hi, Ginny," she said. She threw a glance at Harry.

  


"Oh, um, will you excuse us for a moment Gin?" Harry stammered, catching on. She nodded slowly and he followed Hermione to a corner.

  


"All right, what is this about?" he whispered.

  


She pointed her wand at the book and it opened to a page in the middle. He looked at her inquiringly. 

  


"It's a bookmark charm. We learned it ages ago. Honestly, don't you pay attention?" She sighed loudly. 

  


He rolled his eyes and leaned in to look at the book. As he read, his eyes widened. He glanced up at her.

  


"Herm, it's perfect. But can we do it?"

  


She grinned at him, her eyes gleaming. "Harry, think about who you're talking to."

  


He smiled. "When do we get started?"

  


*

  


"What was that about?" Ginny asked.

  


"Nothing much. Hermione just wanted to show me something," Harry replied.

  


"Hmmm. Alright then, let's get back to work."

  
  
  
  



	10. Christmas Surprises

Chapter 10: Christmas Surprises

  
  


Harry and Hermione told Ron about their plan that night in the common room. 

  


"But, can you do it?" he asked.

  


"Ron, think about it. We have the smartest witch in school helping us," Harry answered, smiling at Hermione. She blushed.

  


"Honestly, you two are just as smart as I am. And it will take all three of us to do this. The spell is very powerful."

  


Harry turned very serious. "I don't care what it takes. This is perfect. And she deserves it."

  


*

  


So, for the remainder of that week, they worked. They took advantage of any times in which the common room was empty. At lunch they could all be found sitting in front of the fire, books spread around them. Harry had arranged for Dobby to bring them food from the kitchens. They researched more on the spell so as to avoid any mistakes. 

  


It was exactly two fifteen Christmas morning when they performed the last step. To an observer, it would look like a Muggle seance. They were seated in a circle, their hands joined. 

  


"_Omnus sacrileus personus," _they chanted simultaneously. Their voices no longer held individual tones, but were melded together.

  


"_Infinitum,_" they said as one. 

  


The smoke lifted. Their eyes shot open. A glowing purple orb was floating in the center of the circle. Ron and Hermione glanced at Harry. He rose to his feet and moved toward the orb, kneeling in front of it. The orb expanded and surrounded him. A few seconds later, it flashed brightly before blinking out. Harry's vision went black.

  


He awoke to Hermione's gentle prodding. He sat up slowly. "Wha– What happened?"

  


"You passed out,"Ron said. 

  


"Harry, did it work?" Hermione asked.

  


He was prepared to say that it had been a failure when he felt a new weight on his neck. Hermione's eyes widened. He reached down and lifted a chain from around his neck. Hanging on it was a purple crystal.

  


"I suppose it did," he said.

  


*

  


Ginny stumbled into the common room early the next morning to find the three of them asleep in front of the fire. She sat down beside Harry, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. After a moment of observing him, she reached up to remove his glasses. As her finger brushed his cheek, he stirred. She drew back quickly, but he was already awake. He smiled up at her sleepily. 

  


"Happy Christmas, Gin," he murmured. 

  


"Happy Christmas Harry," she said, kissing him on the cheek. 

  


It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione woke up. 

  


"Alright then, shall we get to gifts?" Ginny asked merrily. Ron threw her a look that said, _What are you on?_

  


"What? I had some coffee," she explained.

  


"Mmm hmm. Exactly how many cups was that?"

  


She rolled her eyes. "Do you want gifts or not?"

  


"Gifts? Did you say gifts?" The three of them looked up to find Fred and George grinning down at them, their red hair tousled.

  


"Yes, sister of mine,"Fred said. "What glorious gift shall we be getting from you?"

  


"Nothing," she said. "I haven't forgotten the stunt you two played on me."

  


They gave her hurt looks. "Honestly, Ginny," George said. "We were doing our bit to help you."

  


"Exactly," Fred chimed in. "You said you wanted a new hair color."

  


"I did not mean blue," she said calmly.

  


George sighed. "Women are so fickle."

  
  


A few minutes later, they were gathered in a circle, each tearing into their gifts. Not that she was going to complain, but Ginny could not see a gift from Harry. She had gotten him a moving Quidditch play book. Fred and George had feigned surprise when they discovered that she had, in fact, gotten them gifts. A book called _Recipes For Mischief_, because she knew they were planning to open their own joke shop soon. Their gift to her appeared to be an innocent book about Animagis, but she was weary of opening it until Hermione searched it for hexes. She finished opening her gifts and began to leave for her dorm, but Harry caught her arm.

  


"You didn't think I had forgotten you, did you?" he said. 

  


She didn't respond, because that was exactly what had been going through her mind.

  


"Wait right here," he said, then took off in the direction of the boy's dormitory. 

  


She sighed and sat back down. A minute later, he returned, holding a small box. He placed it in her hand, glancing at her uncertainly. She opened it and her eyes widened. Inside was a thin silver chain that held a triangular crystal made up of every shade of purple. She slipped it over her head. Immediately, she felt as if she were floating. Warmth was coursing through her veins. And over the confusion, she heard another voice. 

  


In a whoosh of air, she came crashing back down to earth. Her mind was clear, but she still felt another presence. The crystal was hot to the touch.__

  


_ Hi, love._

  


She nearly jumped. That voice, that was Harry's! He smiled knowingly at her. __

  


_What the–_

  


_It's a spell. _

  


_A telepathy spell?! _

  


_Well, not exactly. It's part of a protection spell. I'm connected to you now._

  


_Oh, like you weren't already?_

  


_Well, more so. Now I can speak to you like this._

  


_How did you do it?_

  


He glanced at Hermione. 

  


"Hey Harry, you didn't give our sister anything radioactive, did you?" George asked.

  


"Huh?" 

  


George pointed at Ginny. The stone was glowing brightly.

  


_Oh, that's its power being used. _

  


_This is going to take some getting used to._

_*_

They received a pleasant surprise at the feast that afternoon. As they neared the table,

  


Harry caught a glimpse of familiar beetle black eyes.

  


"Hagrid!" he exclaimed, dropping Ginny's hand and rushing over to Hagrid. __

  


_He could have taken me with him, _she thought, resenting the bitterness she felt.

  


In an instant, he was by her side, tugging at her hand. She looked up at him in shock and then realized she was wearing the necklace. 

  


_You heard me? _

  


_Yeah. _

  


_I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to sound bitter._

  


_Gin, it's okay. Now come on, I want to show you off._

  


She allowed herself to be pulled to the front table, where Hagrid greeted her heartily.

  


"'Ello, Ginny!" he said, grinning madly.

  


"Hullo, Hagrid. It's been a long time," she replied.

  


He nodded. "Been away on business for Dumbledore." He glanced at the Headmaster. "Great man, he is."

  


Ginny nodded her agreement, then sat down beside Harry. His green eyes were twinkling, he was smiling widely. Her heart wrenched. He deserved this happiness. He didn't get enough of it. He squeezed her hand and brought her out of her reverie. _Happy Christmas, Harry. _

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Worries and Dreams

  


Chapter 11: Worries And Dreams

  


_Harry, stop that. _Ginny cast him a glare. 

  


He raised his eyebrows, his face a mask of perfect innocence. _Stop what? _

  


She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her open Herbology text book. __

  


_Harry James Potter, you know exactly what I am talking about. You're making it hard to concentrate._

  


_Aw, come on Gin. You don't have to study right this second. We're still on holiday. _

  


_Your point is?_

  


_You've been spending too much time with Hermione. You're beginning to act just like her. _

  


_I am not! _

  


_Are too._

  


_Am no-_ She scowled. _This is mature. Harry, the answer is no. Not now._

  


He looked at her with pleading eyes.

  


She sighed and closed the book, rising to her feet. He grinned widely and followed her as she strode out of the common room. 

  


Just outside the portrait hole, a hand grabbed him by his shirt. He was pulled into a dark corner. All he saw was a flash of fiery hair before a pair of soft lips met his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Her hands wove into his mess of black hair as the kiss deepened. He felt as though every nerve in his body was on fire. The effect she had on him never ceased to amaze him.

  


After a few moments, they broke apart. She smiled at him, her ash brown eyes dancing.

  


"Isn't this better than studying?" he teased.

  


"Much better," she replied, and moved to kiss him again. Neither of them noticed the cold eyes peering at them from the shadows.

  


*

  


_"Where is the girl?" a cold voice demanded._

  


_A tall, cloaked figure stepped forward and knelt before the first speaker. "My Lord, she is highly protected. It is impossible to reach her. We cannot even find her."_

  


_Blood red eyes narrowed. "Nothing is impossible. Perhaps you are not loyal to the cause."_

  


_"N-no, My Lord. I am entirely loyal to you. Please, let me prove my loyalty. I will do anything you ask."_

  


_The ghostly face twisted into a cruel smile. "Very well, then." he pointed his wand at the man before him. "Imperio," he muttered, almost lazily. _

  


_The man drew his own wand at pointed it at himself. "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light, and he fell to the floor. _

  


Harry awoke with a start, drenched in cold sweat. His breathing was ragged. The room was deathly quiet. He lifted his head and looked around. He felt heat rise to his face as he realized he was in Transfiguration class, and McGonagall's eyes were trained on him. As well as the rest of the class. 

  


"Mr Potter, thank you for joining us at last," the Professor said. She cast him a disapproving look. 

  


"I'm sorry, Professor," he said. He sighed and buried his head in his hands, the ghastly images from his nightmare floating through his mind.

  


*

  


"Harry, you really should go to Dumbledore about this, you know," Hermione said firmly. 

  


Ginny ran her hand along his arm. "She's right, Harry."

  


Ron nodded his agreement. 

  


"Guys, it was nothing. I really shouldn't bother Dumbledore with it," he said. 

  


"Well, if you don't want to go to Dumbledore, why not just write to Sirius?" Ginny suggested. Harry had told her about Sirius that past summer.

  


He shook his head. "I can't. Only Lupin and Dumbledore know where he is."

  


Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Well, that makes no difference anyway. You know what he would tell you, Harry."

  


"Maybe. But it doesn't matter. He's not here," he snapped.

  


Ron glared at him. "Harry, you can't just ignore it!What if the 'her' he was talking about is--❞

  


Harry cut him off. He knew what Ron was thinking. It was the same fear that was plaguing him. "And what if it is nothing? There is no rule that says all my dreams are visions."

  


"But," Hermione began.

  


"But nothing. I'm not bothering him with something this small, and you aren't either."

  


He slid his hand into Ginny's and began to walk away. She gave Ron and Hermione apologetic looks over her shoulder and then followed him.

  


Ron sank onto the ground, fear written clearly on his face. Hermione sat beside him, her hand resting on his. He whispered one sentence, barely audible even to her. 

  


"What if it's Ginny?"__

  


_ *_

  


He wrapped his arms tightly around her. She sighed softly and shifted so that her head rested on his chest. He wondered if she could hear his heart beating. He looked down at her. Her scarlet hair surrounded her face. Her eyes were closed, black lashes resting against her pale cheek. Her lips were parted, and he could feel her breathing. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

  


"Don't worry, Gin," he whispered into her hair. "He can't get to you."

  
  
  
  



	12. Too Much To Ask

Chapter 12: Too Much To Ask

  


"Hi Harry."

  


He looked up from his parchment. "Oh, hello Avril." He almost laughed as he heard Ginny's snide remarks from the back of his mind.

  


_Be nice, Gin._

  


_Harry, I just don't trust her._

  


_I know you and her have a bad past–_

  


_It's more than that, Harry. Don't you feel it? There's something about her . . ._

  


"Harry?" He heard soft laughter. "Are you still in there?"

  


"Yeah, sorry," he replied, trying to drown out Ginny's voice. He didn't know what she was talking about. Sure, there had been that incident with Avril and Hermione, but Avril had been fine since then. He didn't understand why Ginny was suspicious. 

  


"So, I heard about your episode in McGonagall's class."

  


He shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

  


"Are you okay?"

  


He nodded.

  


"It must be awful, to have those kinds of dreams," she whispered. 

  


He met her gaze. "But you see things you don't want to see, just like I do."

  


She shook her head slightly, tucking a dark curl behind her ear. "It's different. Those things I saw on the train, when I connected to you, those were worse than anything I had ever seen before. I may get visions of things I'd rather not see, but you live them."

  


There was a moment of tense silence. Suddenly, Avril's hand flew to her head, her face contorting in pain.

  


"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning toward her.

  


She closed her eyes and nodded. "Just a headache. I think I'm going to go up to rest."

  


Before he could respond, she darted up the steps, leaving a confused Harry in her wake.

  


*

  
  


Harry spotted Ginny lounging in a chair close to the fire, her back to him. He approached her, saying, "Hey, Gin."

  


She didn't seem to hear him, and he noticed that she was singing softly.

  


"_And breathing is a foreign task and thinking's just too much to ask . . ."_

  


He laughed softly as he realized that she was wearing a pair of headphones and singing the lyrics to one of his favorite Muggle songs. He tapped her gently on the shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. She smiled when she saw him, sliding off her headphones.

  


"Hi," she said happily.

  


"Gin?"

  


"Yeah?"

  


"Where did you get a CD player?"

  


She frowned in confusion, then looked down at her lap, where it lay. "Oh! This thing!"

He laughed and nodded.

  


"Well, my dad found it and gave it to me. I'm interested in Muggle things as well. And I bought some CDs in London."

  


"Well, you were listening to one of my favorite songs."

  


She grinned. "Great minds think alike, I suppose."

  


He nodded and brought his lips to hers. Suddenly, a realization struck him.

  


"Gin, I can't hear you!"

  


She stared at him in confusion, the smile dropping from her face. "What are you talking about. I'm right here."

  


"I mean, I can't hear your thoughts."

  


"Oh." She looked down at her lap. "Well, I took off the necklace."

  


"What? Why?"

  


"I don't know. I didn't like being in your head while you were talking to Avril, I guess."

  


He sighed. "I understand, but promise me you'll put it back on when you go back to your dorm. It's for your protection. And," he said, smiling, "your presence helps me sleep."

  


"Harry Potter, you are so very cheesy," she teased. But she couldn't help smiling.

  


She met his eyes, startled by the intensity in their forest green depths. 

  


"Promise me, Ginny."

  


She swallowed hard and nodded. "I promise."

  


*

  


By the time she arrived in the Prefects' dorm, it was close to three o'clock in the morning. She had talked to Harry for hours, as they did almost every night. Her hair was still wet from her hurried bath, and she smelled of the vanilla lotion Hermione had given her for her last birthday. She ran a brush through her hair, quickly discovering that she could barely keep her eyes open. Yawning, she climbed into her four poster bed. As soon as her head hit the soft pillow, she drifted into a dreamless sleep, completely forgetting the purple crystal necklace that lay neglected on her dresser.

  


*

  


Harry awoke with a jolt, visions from his newest nightmare still fresh in his mind. He needed to feel Ginny in his arms, to know that she was safe. As quietly as he could, he crept out of his dorm and walked to hers. The door was unlocked and slightly ajar. This didn't surprise him at all. He often snuck in to watch her after he had a nightmare, and this was usually the case. He silently made his way across the room, stopping beside her bed. He pulled back the curtains. His gaze swept over the bed, and he backed away, running out the door.

  
  


A.N.

  


I know that the part with the cd player was not relevant to the plot, but I thought it would be fun to throw it in. Dashboard Confessional is my favorite band in the world. The song Ginny was singing is "Brilliant Dance" and it is by far my favorite Dashboard song. The chapter title comes from the song as well. I'm thinking that I might keep that method of titling chapters, as inspired by a great d/g story I read called 'When You Say Nothing At All'. Also, I'm not very good at cliffhangers, so forgive me if the end doesn't sound good. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! It does a writer good. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Without A Thought, Without A Voice

Disclaimer: 

This chapter's title comes from the song "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence. I DO NOT own this song, though I wish I did. And I do not own Harry, Ron, Ginny, or Voldemort. Much sadness, there is. I bow down to J.K. Rowling as the wonderful creator of these wonderful (some of them anyway) characters. 

  
  


Chapter 13: Without A Thought, Without A Voice

  


Harry stood in the hallway, pacing and raking a hand through his hair, which was standing on end. He felt as though there was a wrench inside of him, twisting tighter and tighter until he could no longer breathe.

  


"No, no, no," he mumbled.

  


If he said it enough, maybe it wouldn't be true. _But it IS true, you idiot. Now what are you going to do about it? What can I do? I don't know where she is. This is all my fault! Stop whining. The longer you stay here, the less chance you have of finding her. _Finally, after several minutes, he made his way back to his own dorm. He jerked back the curtains to Ron's bed and shook his friend awake.

  


"What?" Ron asked irritably, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

  


He took in a deep, ragged breath and whispered, "Ginny."

  


Ron shot upright and gripped Harry's collar. His brown eyes were blazing. "What?! What happened to her? What did you do to her?"

  


He pried Ron's hands off of him. "Sh–She's . . ." He trailed off, his voice breaking with unshed tears. "She's gone."

  


Ron shook his head. "NO. No . . . Tell me you're joking, Harry. Tell me this is all a joke." Harry's silence said it all. He ran a hand over his face. "We have to get her back." 

  


"I don't know how. There are no clues," Harry said, trying to fight back tears.

  


"What about the spell we did? Just ask her where she is."

  


"The necklace is gone, but I can't hear her."

  


"What does that mean?" Ron asked shakily.

  


"I don't know, I just don't know."

  


*

  


She hit the cold stone floor hard, her hands stinging from the impact. Immediately she felt someone roughly pull her to her feet, their iron grip locked on her shoulder. Her captor wore a black cloak that hid most of their face, but she thought they looked eerily familiar. Before she could place them, however, she was pushed forward, a sign for her to walk. She was led into a large, dimly lit room. Torches lined the walls. There was a crowd of black cloaked figures, all kneeling before a dais. They rose as she walked past them, and she could feel their piercing eyes on her. She came to a halt when directed and angrily attempted to shake off her captor's hands. Cold laughter rang in her ears. She glanced up hesitantly and what she saw made her stomach turn.

  
  


Voldemort was seated in what could only be called a throne, and he was directly in front of her. Harry's description of him had done nothing to prepare her for this. She supposed he was smiling, but she had never seen anything more horrible. His narrow, red eyes swept over her, hungrily taking in her appearance. She felt the urge to retch and bit her lip. He beckoned her forward. She tried to stay still, but felt her feet moving toward him. His icy hand gripped her wrist, pulling her closer. She swallowed the scream rising in her throat.

  


"So, Virginia, we meet again," he hissed. She could feel his breath on her face. He looked out at the sea of Death Eaters. "What shall we do with her?"

  


Somehow, she regained her ability to speak. . "He will come for you, you know." Her voice was dangerously low. 

  


He laughed bitterly. "I count on it." 

  


He let go of her wrist and pushed her away. As if on cue, her captor stepped forward, dropping to one knee.

  


"What did you find?" Voldemort demanded.

  


The figure said nothing, but pulled out an object that Ginny recognized at once. It was her necklace, the one that she had promised to put on. Guilt washed over her. If she had listened to Harry, this wouldn't be happening. 

  


"Very well. Give it back to the prisoner."

  


The figure stood and turned to Ginny, placing the necklace in the palm of her hand. _Why is he letting me have this back?_ She hesitated before sliding the chain over her head. As soon as it touched her skin, the crystal began to glow. 

  


Voldemort drew his wand at pointed it at her captor's back. She saw his mouth form the words, and then the blinding flash of green light. The only thing she could hear was a distant, familiar voice calling to her. As the figure dropped to the floor, the hood falling back from their face, Ginny felt her head spin. The last thing she saw was a pair of empty blue eyes staring at her through a tangled mass of dark curls. 

  



	14. Hide And Seek

Chapter 14:Hide And Seek

  


Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

  


"What is it?" Hermione asked.

  


He put a finger to his lips and closed his eyes. She was there, he could feel her presence, how ever weak it was.

  


_Ginny?_

  


He got no response and continued to call her name. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he heard her voice.

  


_Harry?_

  


He grinned through his tears, that one word resounding in his head. He opened his eyes and found Ron watching him, a hopeful expression on his face. He nodded and registered the mixture of shock and overwhelming happiness on his best friend's face. Hermione quickly drew Ron into a hug, smiling at Harry over his shoulder.

  


_Harry, are you still there?_

  


_Yes, I'm still here. Are you ok?_

  


_Harry, Voldemort is here._

  


He felt panic grip him. _Has he hurt you?_

  


_No, not yet. Harry, there is something I have to tell you._

  


_What is it, Gin?_

  


_Avril . . . She brought me here._

  


He felt rage rise within him, followed quickly by guilt. _Ginny, I am so sorry. I should have listened to you. I swear, when I get there I'll –_

  


_You can't do anything to her. She's dead._

  


He was silent for a moment, letting the full weight of her words sink in. 

  


_Ginny, Ginny, where are you? Do you know?_

  


_No. No, I don't know. I'm so scared Harry._

  


He could swear he felt her shaking. 

  


_Shhh, Ginny. It's ok. I'll find a way to get there. Ginny, close your eyes and send me everything you know about where you are. _

  


Almost immediately he saw a large, dark room. It was full of black clad figures that he recognized as Death Eaters. The only light came from the torches that ran along the stone walls. And on the far side of the room, Voldemort sat upon a throne.

  


_Ginny, I am going to go to Dumbledore. Maybe he can help me find you._

  


_I miss you Harry. And I love you. I want you to know that._

  


_No, Gin. Don't talk like that. I WILL find you. I promise. _

  


_ *_

  


"Harry, I regret to say that I have never seen this room before," Dumbledore said, looking closer at the Pensieve. He had pulled the image from Harry's mind.

  


"There has to be a way to find it! He has Ginny!"

  


"Harry, we will find a way to get to her. Now, tell me everything that Miss Weasley shared with you."

  


Harry ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. "Voldemort is there, but he has not hurt her. Avril was the one to bring her."

  


"Miss Nicholson?" Dumbledore interrupted.__

  


Harry nodded. __

  


"Does Ginny know if Miss Nicholson is still there?"

  


Harry dropped his gaze. "He killed her."

  


"I see." He rose from his chair. "Severus, I need to speak with you," he said rather loudly. Harry shot him a bewildered glance. How did he expect to get Snape here? But all questions were chased from his mind as his Potions master materialized in front of him. __

  


"Yes, Headmaster?" Snape asked curtly. 

  


"Severus, you have been called tonight, have you not?"

  


"Yes, and it's getting rather hard to ignore." As he said this, his hand went to his fore arm. There, Harry knew, burned the Dark Mark. __

  


"I must ask you not to ignore his calling tonight." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

  


Snape's eyes narrowed. "What? Why would you want me to go there tonight? There is no information that we need."

  


"No, there is not. There is, however, a student in Voldemort's grasp."

  


"And who would this be?"

  


"Ginny Weasley."

  


Snape's eyes traveled to Harry, as if noticing him for the first time. "You cannot expect me to take him along."

  


"I daresay that Harry would not have it any other way." 

  


"This is absurd! He is just a child! I will get the girl back, but he must stay here."

  


Harry jumped to his feet, his eyes flashing with anger. "IT IS MY FAULT SHE GOT TAKEN IN THE FIRST PLACE! I REFUSE TO STAY HERE WHILE GINNY IS THAT CLOSE TO VOLDEMORT!"

  


"Mr. Potter," Snape hissed, his lip curling, "Voldemort cares not about puppy love. He will kill her and force you to watch. Your presence will only put her in more danger."

  


"I will protect her or die trying," Harry said through clenched teeth. 

  


"Severus," Dumbledore said, " There is no time for debate. You will take Harry with you. May I suggest that you go now, before it is too late."

  


Snape scowled. "_Very well_. Potter, get over here."

  


Harry stood beside him. Snape laid a hand on his shoulder and muttered under his breath. Instantly, the room began to swirl around them, fading into darkness. Their was a ringing in his ears. Then, as quickly as it had begun, it was over. He landed with a thud. Snape stood up in one fluid motion and smirked down at him, but helped him to his feet none the less. Harry immediately began walking, following the pull of Ginny's presence. Snape jerked him back.

  


"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed.

  


"I'm going to find Ginny."

  


"Going to get the both of you killed, you mean. How do you even know where she is?"

  


"I can feel her."

  


Snape sneered at him. "Potter, as sickeningly sweet as that is, you are not going anywhere until we find you a disguise. You walk in there as you are now, and you have no chance of getting her out. This way," he said, and began walking in the other direction.

  


He stopped behind a corner, drawing his wand and pointing it at two Death Eaters who were standing guard. He hit them both with a stunning spell and they dropped to the ground. He knelt beside them and removed their cloaks, handing one to Harry.

  


Harry pulled the hood over his face and looked at Snape, who nodded. He then closed his eyes for a moment, letting Ginny's presence wash over him. He found himself walking and knew that he was getting closer to her. He stopped outside of a nondescript, wooden door.

  


"She is in there."

  


Snape looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

  


Harry nodded, his hand flying to his scar.

  


Slowly, Snape pushed the door open. This was not the room Ginny had shown him. It was much smaller. 

  


He looked around and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest as his eyes fell on her. She lay on the floor, presumably unconscious. He rushed forward, falling to his knees beside her. He lifted her limp form from the floor, pushing her hair away from her face. He was reminded of the Chamber of Secrets. _No, this won't be like that. I won't let it. _He gently shook her.

  


"Ginny, please wake up. We're going back to Hogwarts."

  


He was beginning to give up when he heard he heard her.

  


_Harry? No, he can't be here. This must be heaven. _

  


_No! Ginny, it's me, I'm here!_

  


Her eyes fluttered open and he felt his heart swell with joy. He leaned his face toward hers. Just as their lips were about to meet, Snape cleared his throat.

  


"Might I remind you that we are still in danger?"

  


Harry quickly regained his senses. "Ginny, do you think you can walk?"

  


She nodded weakly, allowing him to pull her to her feet. He put an arm around her waist and they followed Snape out of the door. They were walking down the corridor when a cold voice cut through the air like a knife.

  


"And what, may I ask, are you doing with my prisoner?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Making Deals and Breaking Promises

Chapter 15: Making Deals And Breaking Promises

  


Ginny tensed at the sound of the voice.

  


_He found us Harry._

  


_Gin, it will be ok, I promise. We're going to get out of here._

  


"Well done, Severus. Had you not led them to me, they may have escaped. We couldn't have that, now could we?"

  


"No, my Lord," Snape said. 

  


Voldemort turned to Harry. "My dear, dear Harry. I have been expecting you. I expect that you will want to say goodbye to the lovely Virginia."

  


Harry pulled back his hood and glared at him. "Leave her out of this. It's me you want."

  


"Oh, I would gladly let her go. But, you see, I made a promise. You were led to me, and in turn, I kill her."

  


"Why would anyone want Ginny dead?"

  


Voldemort laughed. "Young Miss Nicholson was quite enamored of you. When she learned of your relationship with Virginia, she was upset, to say the least. And once I linked with her, I offered her the opportunity to have you all to herself."

  


"I refuse to believe that she connected to you voluntarily," Harry hissed.

  


"Maybe not at first, but she quickly realized that it worked to her benefit. Do you realize that she was monitoring your thoughts? That is how she discovered the power hidden in the necklace you had given Virginia."

  


"Why did you kill her?"

  


"She was no longer of any use to me. Now, what shall I do with you?"

  


Harry dropped his head. "Please, I'm begging you, let Ginny go. I'll do anything you ask, just let her go."

  


_Harry, you can't do that! Don't give in to him._

  


_He can do whatever he wants with me, as long as you're ok._

  


_That Gryffindor chivalry is going to get you killed. _

  


He didn't respond to her, but looked at Voldemort, waiting for an answer.

  


"Anything, you say?"

  


Harry nodded slowly.

  


"Well, then . . . _Crucio!_"

  


Ginny crumpled to the floor, writhing in pain. Harry saw Snape's eyes widen, but the man said nothing. White hot pain rushed through Harry, Ginny's screams echoing in his mind.

  


"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Harry cried. 

  


Voldemort laughed and muttered, "_Finite Incantatum_."

  


Ginny's screams faded to low whimpers. Harry knelt beside her, stroking her hair. Her brown eyes were shimmering with tears. Neither saw Voldemort point his wand at Harry. Neither heard the spell muttered.

  


Harry felt his pain fade, then disappear entirely. He was as light as a feather, floating above everything. This could only be described as true bliss. 

  


_Kill her, _a vicious voice ordered. 

  


He felt himself raise his arm, wand in hand. Ginny's eyes widened in terror.

  


_Harry, don't. You don't want to do this._

  


Her voice was distant, but it shattered his state of peace. Now he was questioning his orders. __

  


_KILL HER! _

  


_No! Harry, I love you. Please . . ._

  


The voices continued to battle. He felt his head spinning. He wasn't sure who to listen to. 

  


_KILL! Kill her you stupid boy! KILL HER! _

  


He lowered his arm, then raised it again. His hand was shaking. He heard soft sobs. He felt his heart drop. The harsh voice was less clear now, fuzzy. It reminded him of the static on a Muggle radio. He felt dizzy and weak. His limbs were heavy. His eyes were stinging. His palms hit the floor. The whole room was spinning around him, his stomach turning. 

  


_Get up! Get up and finish your job! Kill her!_

  


He opened his mouth and choked out one word before he closed his eyes.

  


"No."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Heaven?

  


He was surrounded by white. Brilliant, dazzling white. It seemed as if he was in the middle of a blizzard. Except that he was not cold. On the contrary, it seemed as if heat was flowing through his veins. A face entered his blurred line of vision. Wide, sparkling brown eyes. Full, soft looking pink lips. Ivory skin, the nose and cheeks lightly sprinkled with freckles. And glorious, ruby red hair cascading around her. He was sure he was in heaven, and found it not at all surprising that the angel hovering above him looked exactly like Ginny. What would heaven be without her? She leaned in closer and he closed his eyes expectantly.

  


But her lips did not meet his, and when he opened his eyes again, he discovered that he was not in heaven. He was in the hospital wing. His vision was now perfectly in focus, and he saw that Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were at his bedside, accompanied by Dumbledore and a very sour looking Snape.

  


"Good morning sunshine," Ginny said quietly, giving him a small smile. Her red eyes were rimmed with dark circles, telling him that she had probably been up all night. And that she had been crying. Ron and Hermione looked only slightly better. He noted that Ron's hand was covering Hermione's and smiled inwardly. 

  


"Hi guys. Hey, Gin." He reached out to take her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

  


The next few moments were filled with tense silence. 

  


"Um, would someone mind telling me what I'm doing here?" he asked finally.

  


Dumbledore stepped forward. "Harry, what do you remember?"

  


He frowned at the unpleasant memories now flooding his mind. "Well, I remember Snape–er–Professor Snape and I going to get Ginny back. When we got there, he stunned a Death Eaters and I used the cloak as a disguise. I found Ginny," he paused and glanced at her, feeling his heart plummet at the sight of tears rolling down her cheeks. "I woke her up and we were almost out when Voldemort found us. He said that Avril wanted him to kill Ginny." he closed his eyes as he recalled the cold voice taunting him. "I begged him to let her go. But he performed the Cruciatus curse on her. Then it all got kind of fuzzy." He realized that he was shaking. 

  


"Harry, you were put under the Imperius curse. Can you recall what Voldemort ordered you to do?"

  


Harry's eyes met Ginny's and he nodded mutely.

  


Dumbledore sighed. " The strain of battling the curse left you unconscious. Voldemort left both you and Ginny to die, and Severus transported you back here."

  


Harry looked to Snape for confirmation. The professor nodded almost imperceptibly. 

  


He drew in a sharp breath, releasing it with a hiss. At that moment, Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room. She glanced at him. 

  


"Oh, you're awake I see." She turned to the others. "Out with you all, Mr Potter needs his rest."

  


"Please, can they stay? I've only just woken up," he pleaded. 

  


She shot him an annoyed glance. "I assure you that, no matter what you may think, your energy is not restored. You need more rest."

  


"Rest assured, Poppy. We were just leaving," Dumbledore said, standing. Ron and Hermione followed suit. 

  


"We'll be back to see you tomorrow," Ron said, looking between Ginny and Harry. He leaned down to give Ginny a small hug. "I'm so glad that you're ok," he whispered, before pulling back. Waving, he and Hermione left, followed by Dumbledore and Snape. 

  


Harry looked at Ginny. "Don't you have to go?"

  


"No, Madame Pomfrey insists that I stay, at least until tomorrow."

  


"Oh."

  


Ginny sighed and tightened her grip on his hand. He closed his eyes, relaxing under her touch. The last thing he heard before he slipped into a peaceful sleep was the quiet whisper of Ginny's soft breathing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
